


Terrible boyfriend

by JUNMAK0



Series: Junmako agenda [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, also a bit of nipple play bc i love that shit, blowjob, first time getting intimate for makoto, jun is an ass but mako still loves him, mako gets scared, they dont have sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: Halloween movie night and chill?





	Terrible boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still obsessed with junmako, i actually read summer live this time and wow they match so perfertly together. I'm so sad i'm the only one making content for them :(  
> Anyway, enjoy~  
> A huge thanks to @shsIIuck on twitter for correcting my fic.

“I’m back! So, have you picked which movie we’re going to watch?” Jun exclaimed as he closed the door behind him.

  
It was Halloween night. Jun and Makoto had decided to watch a movie together instead of going trick or treating. They were a bit too old to get candy with the other children in the streets—plus, wouldn’t it be nicer to chill next to each other on the sofa and maybe cuddle?

  
“Here’s your popcorn,” said the dark-haired boy as he put the bag of popcorn kernels in Makoto’s hands.  
“I told you you didn’t have to… I would’ve been just fine with the crisps. Thanks, though,” the blond boy said, smiling warmly.  
“Anything for my baby,” Jun replied with a smirk.  
“I-I’m not a baby!” Makoto protested.

  
Jun chuckled and put his hands on Makoto’s waist, kissing him deeply. He loved his boyfriend’s cute pouting face; it was just too adorable.

  
“A-Anyways, I picked _Paranormal Activity_. It’s Halloween, so let’s watch something scary,” Makoto said as he put the popcorn in the microwave.  
“Oh, I see… so, you totally didn’t pick a horror movie as an excuse to hide in my arms?” Jun asked slyly.  
“Get out of the kitchen, Jun,” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. He knew damn well he picked a horror movie in order to cuddle with his boyfriend, but Jun didn’t need to know that.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll put the movie on and grab a blanket,” the dark-haired idol said, getting out of the kitchen as he’d been told to.

  
Halloween was on a Saturday this year. Thanks to Makoto’s mom (who went to visit her relatives), the house had been left to her son. He’d immediately texted Jun to let him know and they both agreed to a Halloween date. Jun had been to Makoto’s house before, but he’d never spent the night there. This would be their first time spending the night together.

  
Makoto had been dating Jun for a little more than 3 months now, and his boyfriend was perfect to him. He knew, undeniably, that he was deeply in love with Jun. Their personalities matched perfectly and the fact that both of them were idols also made things easier. They understood each other’s jobs, stresses and fears, and helped each other through everything.

  
Jun knew about his boyfriend’s low self-esteem problem and his past traumas. One day, Makoto’d told him everything, because they promised each other they wouldn’t hide anything. Jun was very protective towards his cute lover; he loved to reassure him and make him feel better, but that didn’t stop him from teasing him from time to time. As long as Makoto had that warm smile on his face, the one that lit Jun’s heart on fire, he’d do anything.

  
_Ding!_

  
Makoto took the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. He also grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge before heading towards the living room.  
Jun was sitting on the couch, blanket on his lap and TV remote in his hand. He’d already turned off the lights, so the only source of light in the room was coming from the TV. He opened his arm to welcome his tall boyfriend.

  
“Come here. Are you ready?” he asked, as Makoto sat next to him and put the two drinks on the table in front of them. Jun put the blanket over Makoto and his arm over his shoulders. Makoto kept the popcorn bowl in his hands and looked at Jun.  
“I’m ready.”

  
He smiled and Jun started the movie.

  
\---

  
They were 30 minutes into the movie when Makoto put the bowl of snacks in Jun’s hands so he could hide his face.

  
“C’mon, nothing’s happened yet,” Jun reassured him.  
“T-The door opened on its own, didn’t you see? Something’s gonna pop up on the screen sooner or later, I know it!”  
“It’s an invisible entity so there’s no scary faces,” Jun chuckled, bringing Makoto closer to him. “No one will hurt you as long as I’m here.”

  
Makoto blushed and brought his hands down. Glancing at his boyfriend, he gave him a chaste kiss. Jun had always had a mysterious way of calming him with sweet words. The blond idol smiled and put his arm around Jun’s waist, snuggling next to him. But as soon as he had calmed down, a loud noise coming from the TV made him jump.

  
“EEK!”

  
Makoto shrieked and immediately put the blanket over his head while Jun was crying from laughter next to him.

  
“Oh my god, you’re so scared, are you shaking?”

  
Jun tried to calm down, but his boyfriend’s reaction was too hilarious. A whine came from inside the bundle of blankets.

  
“N-No! I-It just caught me off guard! A-And stop l-laughing!”

  
Makoto took the blanket off his head and started pouting.

  
“You’re too adorable, such a scaredy-cat… come closer to me now.”

  
Jun put his arms around his boyfriend’s shaking body and softly kissed the nape of Makoto’s neck.

  
“Stop teasing me! You’re such a terrible boyfriend.”  
“You don’t mean any of that.”  
“I meant the teasing part.”  
“I believe that’s what made you fall for me.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”  
“You love me.”

  
Makoto couldn’t help but smile.

  
“I do.”  
“I love you too, even though you’re such a scaredy-cat.”  
“Sto—mm…!” Makoto was cut off as Jun grabbed his chin lightly and kissed him. The blond boy sighed softly into the kiss and felt his face reddening, before Jun broke the kiss and pet his lover’s hair.  
“Better?”  
“Mmhmm...”

  
Makoto nodded and they both turned their gaze to the TV again.

  
\---

  
Jun carelessly drew round patterns on Makoto’s back while they were watching their horror movie. Makoto had lain his head on Jun’s shoulder, blanket still in his hands and close to his face in case of a sudden jumpscare that might startle him.

  
Suddenly, Jun removed the blanket from his lap and got up.

  
“I’ll be back,” he said.  
“Where are you going? We can pause the movie,” Makoto said, raising his head.  
“No, it’s fine, I’m just going to the bathroom. Keep watching, I’ll be quick,” Jun said as he left the living room.  
“W-Why did he have to leave now…? We’re getting to another scary part…” the blond boy muttered to himself.

  
5 minutes had passed and Jun still hadn’t come back from the bathroom. Makoto was getting worried, and the fear from horror movie only made him more paranoid.

  
“J-Jun?” he raised his voice a little.

  
No answer.

  
“T-This better not be one of your j-jokes…! I’m already scared…” he whispered the last part.

  
Finally, Makoto paused the movie and got up.

  
“P-Please don’t make me look for you!”

  
He was so worried and scared his hands were starting to shake.

  
“G-God, okay… Breathe. N-Nothing is wrong… Nothing is w-wrong…” Makoto told himself. “W-Why hasn’t he come back though? Jun?”  
He called out for his boyfriend again.  
Only silence answered him.

  
“I-I can’t believe you’re really making me do this…”

  
The house was silent, the lights were off, and Makoto was alone in the living room. He gulped and started walking towards the hallway that led to the rest of the house.

  
“J-Jun!”

  
Still no answer.  
He could see the bathroom door now but it was open and the lights were on. He fastened his pace towards the door and finally reached it.

  
“J-Jun…”

  
He walked in.  
No one was there.

  
“P-Please come back…”

  
Makoto was so afraid he was on the almost about to cry. What should he do? Call his mom? His friends? The police? Various scenarios went through his head and each was scarier than the last.

  
“C-Come back…” he whispered, letting out a sob.

  
Makoto was so worried, he didn’t hear the closet in front of the bathroom open, but he felt two strong arms grab him by the waist and he was so terrified he let out a huge scream of fear.

  
“I-It’s me! It’s just me! Goddamn, I just wanted to play a little prank on you, but when I heard you sob, I felt really bad,” Jun explained apologetically. “I-I’m sorry, it was really dumb of me.”

  
Jun was so ashamed he didn’t dare look at his lover’s face.

  
“Y…YOU IDIOT!” Makoto yelled at him.

  
He was angry, but also so, so relieved nothing had happened to his boyfriend. He put his arms around Jun’s neck and cried loudly on his shoulder.

  
“Y-You have n-no idea w-what went through my head!”  
“I-I know, I’m so sorry, baby, please forgive me. Shh... I’m okay, I’m just an idiot.”

  
He smiled and comforted his boyfriend, petting his hair and letting him cry on him.

  
“Please stop crying, I feel so bad. I’m so sorry, Makoto. Y-You were right, I’m the worst boyfriend.”  
“Y-Yeah, you are!” he cried again. “But I still love you. I hate you, but I love you.”  
“Hehe, that’s my baby boy. Come on now, we’ve got a movie to finish,” he said as he took Makoto’s hand, bringing him back to the living room.  
“Our Halloween nights are definitely cancelled.” Makoto decided as they found their place on the sofa again.  
“Please don’t be upset, my heart can’t take it…”  
“You sure didn’t care about MY heart back there. I almost died!”  
“I-I deserve that. I love you so much and I’m so sorry. It’s Halloween, so I just wanted to scare you a little... I didn’t think it would go so badly. Please Mako…”

  
Jun was very good with his words and he always knew what to say or do to please Makoto.

  
“Look at me please…”

  
Jun faked a pout that softened Makoto’s heart. Makoto instantly regretted glancing at him as he melted immediately.

  
“That’s cheating and you know it,” Makoto said.  
“Is it working though?”  
“Maybe…”

  
Jun smirked.

  
“If you don’t want to give me a smile I’m afraid I’ll have to get it myself!” he announced as he jumped on Makoto and started tickling his sides.  
“H-Hey! W-What are y—pfft, hahaha! S-Stop! Please!”

  
Makoto was laughing so hard tears started coming again, but happy tears, this time.  
Jun kept attacking his lover’s sides, his stomach, his armpits and his chest. Makoto was wriggling under his dark-haired boyfriend’s hands, giggling happily.

  
Suddenly, Jun stopped his movements and stared at the other boy’s eyes. His boyfriend had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen (and he had seen a lot, since idols all had pretty smiles), but Makoto’s smile was the first one to ever make him feel warm inside.

  
“I never want to see you cry again. No sad tears. And especially not because of me.”

  
He gently cupped Makoto’s cheek. Jun was smiling, but his eyes were sad.

  
Makoto reached out and put his arms around Jun’s neck, bringing him close and giving him a deep kiss. He really wanted Jun to feel all of his love through that kiss and know that he was forgiven. He knew his boyfriend really regretted what he did, and after all, there’d been more fear than harm.

  
“It’s okay, I forgive you. I love you, Jun,” the blond-haired boy said as he smiled reassuringly at his lover.  
“I’m so lucky to have you… I love you too.”

  
He showered Makoto with kisses everywhere—his face, his soft lips, his cute nose, his cheeks, his forehead; he just couldn’t get enough of him. Hearing his boyfriend giggle happily under him was the loveliest melody he could dream of. He would never do anything that would hurt Makoto ever again.

  
\---

  
“So, uh do we go back to the movie?” Jun asked.  
“You just want an excuse to cuddle, right?” Makoto laughed. “Fine, I don’t mind.”

  
Jun got off Makoto and helped him sit up. He then sat next to him and put the blanket over both of them. Grabbing the remote, he continued the movie where they’d left off.

  
“Oh no, I forgot this was scary,” Makoto said as he put his hands in front of his face again.  
“Hey, remember what I told you? As long as I’m here with you, nothing can harm you,” Jun reminded him, smiling. “Come here, I have an idea.”

  
He opened his legs and waited for Makoto to sit in front of him.

  
“Wh—N-No, that’s embarrassing. I-I’m not your child!”  
“But you’re my baby, so come here.”  
“Ugh.”

  
Makoto got up and sat between Jun’s legs. Jun grabbed the blanket and put it around Makoto to keep him warm.

  
“Aren’t you comfortable now? And I’m right there, so nothing bad will happen to you.”

  
Jun put his arms around Makoto’s waist and planted a kiss on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck.

  
“G-Guess it’s not that bad…” Makoto replied.

  
Jun sighed happily and held his boyfriend tightly.

  
They both went back to watching the movie. Makoto still occasionally got scared, especially at the last part of the film. He couldn’t stop fidgeting and that didn’t help Jun, especially since Makoto was almost sitting on his crotch.  
Suddenly, Makoto felt something wet and warm against the side of his neck. Jun was kissing and licking on his skin.

  
“Hnn… w-what are you doing...?”  
“Shh…”

  
Jun’s hands, which were resting on his boyfriend’s stomach, made their way to his chest and groped Makoto.

  
“J-Jun…”

  
Makoto was blushing and feeling hot and bothered all of a sudden, but it didn’t feel bad.  
The dark-haired boy sucked on his boyfriend’s neck, leaving small purple spots on his soft, beautiful skin. His skin was especially smooth compared to other boys of his age, even for an idol.  
His hands went under Makoto’s shirt, caressing his smooth skin, and his barely-there abs. Makoto let out a sudden loud moan when Jun pinched his nipples. The blonde idol immediately put his hand against his mouth, too embarrassed to say a word.

  
“Do you want me to stop, Mako?” Jun seductively whispered into his ear. “That sound you made… it tells me you don’t want me to stop.”

  
Jun left Makoto’s neck to bite softly on his earlobe, his fingers still working on his lover’s chest, pinching and pulling on his sensitive nipples.

  
“A-Ahh… J-Jun…” he moaned.  
“Yes, my love?” Jun answered, smirking.  
“I-I’m… I’m feeling warm…”

  
Makoto blushed and closed his eyes.

  
“Really? Where are you feeling warm, my love?” Jun whispered.  
“Ev—ah… Everywhere…” Makoto sighed, melting between Jun’s legs.  
“I’m feeling warm too,” Jun chuckled. “The way you were moving on my lap earlier… It did things to me.”

  
Makoto’s cheeks reddened when he processed what Jun was saying. He hadn’t done it on purpose; he hadn’t even realized.

  
“I-I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean to…”  
“Why are you apologizing? It’s not a bad thing, you know… We’ll just have to take care of it,” Jun replied as one of his hands left Makoto’s nipples to palm his boyfriend’s crotch.  
“Hnn! J-Jun..!”  
“Shh, it’s going to be fine. You trust me, right?”

  
Makoto glanced at his boyfriend and nodded slowly.

  
“You’ll be fine. Look at me, baby.”

  
He slowly rubbed Makoto through his pants while his other hand kept playing with his chest. Jun’s eyes were filled with lust, his pupils dilating in the middle of his mesmerizing golden irises. Makoto’s heart was beating fast; he was nervous about what was going to happen, but he wanted it—and only with Jun.

  
Makoto caressed Jun’s cheek and kissed him deeply. He opened his mouth to welcome Jun’s tongue inside of him. Their kiss was warm and sloppy, but sweet and passionate, their tongues dancing together inside of Makoto’s mouth.

  
While Makoto’s mind was elsewhere, Jun took this chance to unzip his boyfriend’s pants and put his hand inside his boxers. His dick was warm and leaking already. He grasped it firmly and started to slowly jerk him.

  
“Hnnmm…” the blond-haired boy moaned against the kiss and broke it, their lips connected by a string of saliva hanging in the air. “J-Jun… Ahhh..”  
“I know, baby… Come here.”

  
He helped Makoto lay down on the couch. Climbing on top of him, Jun raised his boyfriend’s shirt. He took Makoto’s nipple inside his mouth while his hand went back inside his lover’s pants. Makoto closed his eyes while he moaned softly, the hand inside his boxers doing miracles to him right now.

  
Jun licked and sucked on his boyfriend’s nipples, going right to left, left to right, kissing all over his chest. Makoto’s hand found its way into his lover’s dark hair, while his other hand served to shut himself up. He was too embarrassed to moan too loudly in front of his boyfriend, but Jun had other plans.

  
“Touch me too Mako... Keep stroking my hair, please... Use your other hand. I want to hear you. Are you feeling good?”

  
He was full on pleading now, and Makoto felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He was so nervous about touching his boyfriend. What if he was bad at it? And why was he the only one getting undressed?

  
“Y-Your pants are in the w-way…” Makoto told him.  
“Alright. Undress me then.”

  
He got off of Makoto and helped his boyfriend sit on the couch next to him. “And I’ll undress you too. After all, you’re still wearing clothes too.”

  
Jun took the base of Makoto’s shirt and pulled it over his head. His eyes wandered towards his boyfriend’s chest and he licked his lips. He brought his face closer and started licking on Makoto’s right nipple while his fingers were pinching and pulling on his left one.

  
“I-I thought we were… s-supposed to get undressed?” Makoto said, trying to hold back a moan.  
“Can’t help…” Jun whispered between licks on his boyfriend’s perky pink buds.

  
Afterwards, he softly blew air onto them. The sounds Makoto made were exquisite to Jun’s ears, and the blond-haired idol’s face was as red as a tomato. The cold air he felt on his chest gave Makoto goosebumps.

  
“E-Enough, please…”  
“Hehe, you really don’t sound convincing,” Jun told him as he went for his boyfriend’s neck this time and kissed his skin.

  
Makoto put his hands on Jun’s shirt and pulled on it to get his attention. Jun grinned and removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Jun was a little bit beefier than Makoto; he had well defined abs and strong arms. His skin was beautiful and smooth as well, but not as much as Makoto’s, who had nicer skin because he still practised some skin routines that Izumi had taught him during his modeling days.

  
“Raise your hips a bit, please.”

  
Jun pulled Makoto’s pants and boxers down his legs. The bespectacled boy blushed furiously, now completely exposed to his boyfriend. Jun didn’t waste time and quickly took off his pants and boxers too. Makoto tried to sneak a quick glance at his boyfriend’s crotch, but unfortunately for him, Jun noticed it.

  
“So, what do you think?” he said casually, as if he was talking about the weather.  
“Y-You’re so big...!” Makoto gasped.

  
It was their first time seeing each other naked, and Makoto couldn’t hide his surprise. He wasn’t too small himself—he’d consider his length about average—but his boyfriend was definitely big.

  
“You flatter me,” Jun chuckled as he came closer.  
“Let’s do it together, okay?”  
“Mm,” Makoto murmured, nodding.

  
Jun took Makoto’s hand and gave it a soft kiss before placing it on his shaft. He was warm and hard against his boyfriend’s hand.

  
“You’ve done this before, right? I mean, touched yourself?” Jun asked, wanting to be sure he wasn’t making him uncomfortable.  
“Y-Yes, but never with somebody else.”

  
Jun smirked and said, “So, I’m your first? That’s really adorable.”

  
“Is it not yours?” Makoto asked in a worried tone.  
“No, I did it once with somebody else, but it’s over now,” Jun reassured his boyfriend. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay. If you feel uncomfortable or if you want to stop, just tell me, okay? We can stop at any moment.”  
“O-Okay,” Makoto replied shyly.  
“I’m going to keep going, just do the same with me, okay?”

  
Jun rubbed Makoto’s dick softly and pumped him slowly. His boyfriend imitated the pace and did the same to Jun’s.

  
“R-Right, just like that… Slowly…”

  
Jun was beginning to feel excited. He glanced at Makoto’s face to check his reactions—he didn’t seem uncomfortable, which reassured Jun, so he started pumping him a little bit faster.

  
“A-Ahh—” Makoto bit on his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise. He was having difficulty lowering his volume and jerking his boyfriend at the same time.  
“Baby, don’t hide your voice from me, please. I want to hear you, I want to know I’m making you feel good.”  
“It’s embarrassing…” he said in a whisper.  
“It’s just the two of us. I want to hear your moans, please, baby, for me…” Jun pleaded as his sped up.  
“O-Okay…” Makoto replied weakly; he really couldn’t refuse his lover. The way he’d practically begged him turned him on.  
“I love you so much,” Jun said, as he brought his face close to Makoto’s and licked his boyfriend’s lips, which made him smile timidly. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

  
With his free hand, Jun softly tipped Makoto’s chin up and kissed him passionately. Makoto ran his hand through Jun’s dark hair and increased his pace. Precum was leaking from both their dicks already, and they were moaning loudly in each other’s mouths.

  
“You turn me on so much, faster, please, babe,” Jun said breathlessly.

  
Makoto obeyed and jerked him faster. He didn’t feel embarrassed anymore since he was in the same needy state. Jun left a trail of kisses from Makoto’s mouth to his chin, to his jawline and finally to his earlobe. He whispered sweet praises in his lover’s ear, which made Makoto moan softly.

  
“J-Jun… St—ahh… I-I’m… If you k-keep going…”

  
Jun smirked and kept going faster.

  
“You can finish, baby, it’s okay,” Jun reassured Makoto while jerking him harder. He went for his boyfriend’s neck and collarbone and nibbled on his skin. “Don’t keep your voice down, let me know how you feel.”  
Makoto hid his face in the crook of Jun’s neck, moaning louder than ever. He was so close he couldn’t concentrate and let go of Jun’s cock.  
“Ahh…! Hnnngg! Ah!”

  
He couldn’t take it anymore and finally came all over his stomach and Jun’s hand. His thighs were shaking as he lay panting against his boyfriend’s chest—the latter of whom looked very satisfied. Jun brought his hand to his mouth, and, to Makoto’s shock, licked his cum right in front of his eyes.

  
“W-w-w-what are you doing!? That’s gross, don’t do that!”  
“You taste so good, babe. I don’t believe anything that comes out of you is gross,” Jun said with a smile, making Makoto even more embarrassed than before.  
“Ugh, you never stop, do you?” he said, pouting.  
“Stop what?”  
“Being all flirty and sexy and teasing me…”  
“I know that’s what you love about me,” Jun replied with a smug grin on his face.

  
His overwhelming confidence in himself annoyed Makoto, but an idea to shut him up formed inside his pretty blond head. Makoto kneeled in front of his boyfriend’s open legs and grabbed his dick.

  
“O-Oi, what are you doing?” Jun asked. He had a sneaking suspicion but he wasn’t sure if Makoto would really be the type to initiate it.  
“Well, you haven’t finish yet, have you? I’m helping.”

  
He was blushing and embarrassed, but he really wanted to do this. He grasped Jun’s dick, gave a timid lick on the tip, and then slowly put it in his mouth.  
Jun couldn’t believe what was happening. His little, shy, scaredy-cat Makoto was going to blow him. He held back a moan and kept staring at his boyfriend, who sat in between his legs, sucking on his cock.

  
“I-I… Oh god…” Jun was literally running out of words to say, which made Makoto smile triumphantly. Jun always had something to say, so seeing him speechless was pretty rewarding.

  
Makoto opened his mouth and welcomed more of his boyfriend’s member inside his mouth. He pumped what he couldn’t fit inside with his hand and sucked him deeply.  
Jun was panting hard, his forehead sweaty and his thighs shaking. He wanted to thrust into Makoto’s cute little mouth but he was afraid of being too rough. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend was very talented and sucked him well.

  
Makoto didn’t know if he was doing a good job, but judging from the look on Jun’s face, he sure as hell wasn’t bad at it. And compared to him, Jun wasn’t even trying to hide his moans. He’d been right—hearing your partner moan was the sexiest thing ever. Makoto was getting turned on again from the sight of his boyfriend enjoying his blowjob.  
His tongue circled Jun’s cock inside his mouth and he sucked him as deeply as he could, rubbing Jun even faster.

  
“M-Mako… G-Get up, I-I’m… Ahhh… I-I’m gonna… close…” was all Jun managed to get out in between moans.

  
Jun’s dick left Makoto’s mouth with a pop and he started pumping him with both hands. He didn’t want to get cum inside his mouth, but he wouldn’t leave his boyfriend unfinished. He kept increasing his pace, and judging by the noises Jun was making and his shaking thighs, he was indeed very close.

  
“Hhnngg… Ahhh!”

  
Jun couldn’t take it anymore and he finally came all over Makoto’s face.

  
“Gross, you got… y-your stuff on my glasses…”  
“Sorry, babe, I couldn’t control it. I didn’t know you were so good at this,” Jun replied, half-panting.  
“I-I… God, just shut up…”  
“Are you sure it was your first time?”  
“I said shut up!” Makoto replied, embarrassment disguised as anger while he took his glasses off. “We’re so dirty, we gotta clean u—“

  
Before he could finish his sentence, Jun grabbed Makoto’s face with both hands and crashed his lips on his, not giving a damn if his boyfriend had his own jizz all over his face.

  
“You’re amazing,” he said, after breaking the kiss. “I love you, Makoto.”  
“I love you too, Jun,” the blond boy replied happily.  
“Well, if we’re gonna have to clean the living room we better shower first, I guess.”  
“Yeah, you’re all stic—woah!?” Makoto yelled as Jun got up and picked him up bridal style.  
“I’m gonna take care of us, don’t worry,” Jun promised with a grin and walked towards the bathroom.

  
Their Halloween date didn’t really go as planned, but the happy couple would probably never forget it—especially since it was Makoto’s first time getting so intimate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry i never know how to start/end fics and TITLE them lmao  
> I still hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think pls! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!  
> Also i'm curious do people like junmako too or am i the only one?  
> I'm probably gonna write another junmako for christmas lol so see you soon ^^


End file.
